


Unexpectedly Hot

by FairyNiamh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: 1-million-words, Crack Relationships, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Sai propositions Genma and things heat up.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drivven Labyrinth (DrivvenWrinth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrivvenWrinth/gifts).



> Drivven gave me this pairing, I suspect to stump me, surprise!

Genma sat at the bar nursing a drink after a difficult mission. No one had been killed, but that was the only saving grace. The woman who had hired them to keep her niece safe, had stepped in a hole and twisted her ankle.

Several members on his team had warned her that the ground was riddled with pot holes and large rocks, not to mention the possibility of bandits.

Still, she had not been dissuaded in her pursuit of the slim raven. Sai had merely smiled when he greeted her. Which, was sadly a poor decision on his part.

Genma's bad choice was smirking at the obvious discomfort and disinterest of said raven.

Evidently, Sai saw that as a form of flirting. Which it wasn't! He may have a sadistic streak, but no way was he masochistic enough to _want_ to be with said raven.

"Naruto claimed that you have a large penis," Sai said in lieu of a simple greeting.

Naturally, he choked at the words. "Did he now; and how did you come to hear that information?"

"I eavesdropped on a conversation between him and Sasuke. His friend laughed at him when he said your name."

"Uh huh, were there any other names on that list?" he asked, almost sure what was actually being talked about.

"Yes, Asuma, Gai, Lee, and a few I did not recognize."

Genma had to laugh when he was proven correct. " _None_ of the people you named have had a sexual liaison with Naruto. Please, don't spread rumors like that, it could get me hurt."

"Are you afraid of his lovers? Iruka seems quiet kind. Kakashi is kinky, but he seems the type to share with others," Sai pondered aloud.

"Kakashi does not share," he hissed.

"But, Iruka..."

"Look, Iruka, Kakashi, and Naruto just come together and none are willing to add anyone else, not even for five minutes. I do not want any of them coming after my head over your big mouth."

"So, he didn't give you a blow job? I thought that he would have, since he seems to enjoy his past teachers."

"No, he has never given me a blow job He's never even blown in my ear. Now, why don't you go find someone else to bother?"

"I did not mean to bother you. I was just thinking that I would offer you a blow job. I like big cocks and Naruto would not tell me of anyone with a satisfying length," the lithe brunette sulked.

Genma choked for the second time during this encounter. It had been a very long time since anyone had offered him a blow job, without him paying for it. 

Still, it was Sai making the offer and he was a creep on any given day. Ino, Sakura, and even little Hinata complained about him. Every month, without fail, he would present the girls with pads, tampons, and chocolate. The only time that had deviated, was when Sakura got pregnant for the first time. Then he had presented her with fruits, baby clothes, baby blankets, and a breast pump. That had Sasuke seeing red and ready to murder the socially handicapped man.

Still, as odd as he was, he wasn't hard on the eyes, his mouth did have a certain appeal, and he wondered what he could get away with in regards to the boy's brushes. Yeah, he would like to see the boy choking on his cock while he fed his ass paint brushes, one at a time. He would bet that it would look like a fluffy bunny tail. That, was something he would like to see.

He smirked and pulled the young man close and whispered to him what he was imagining doing to him. The man merely grinned and nodded his head at the unasked question. Genma pulled out a few bills, slammed them on the counter, grabbed the lithe young man, and drug him out of the bar.

"I suspect your place will have more of the items we will need, so lead the way," he said as he waved his hand indicating that he would follow.

Sai took to the roof tops and made his way to the edge of the city. The only indication that he was even remotely excited, was that he made sure that Genma was never far away.

The Jonin's hands were a bit clammy when he dropped beside his ~~prey~~ evening's entertainment, outside the apartment.

The younger man smiled as he went into the apartment, leaving the door open in a clear invitation. Genma took in the organized clutter of the apartment and had to smile when he saw a sizable tub of lube. 'At least this part is well covered,' he thought to himself as he shut the front door behind him. 

He looked around the apartment, checking for traps as well as taking everything in. He didn't like not having a plan, and going home with the pale raven was very much against his norm. The young man had offered to let him explore a kink he did not know he had, until he had offered him his body.

He was picking out the perfect spot. The bed was too intimate, the floor not intimate enough (and hard on the knees), the couch though, yeah, that would be the perfect place. 

He sat, just as the raven entered the room carrying a cup of recently cleaned brushes of varying sizes. The made the senbon wielding nin wonder, "Have you ever tried to do this by yourself?"

"Not what you are doing. I have given others pleasure with my brushes, but I had not thought about receiving pleasure from them as well," Sai replied nonchalantly.

Genma grinned and nodded as he accepted the cup. "Will you hand me the lube, then strip completely and bend over the arm of the couch?"

He pretended to go through the brushes as the younger man followed his directions. Even though the boy lacked decent social skills, he wasn't at all hard on the eyes. In fact, when he smiled a real smile, he was quite... pretty.

His breath hitched as he chose the largest brush and drug the bristles down the creamy white back presented to him, followed by his finger. The young man did not have the rough skin as the majority of shinobi had. His skin was as soft as silk and just as strong.

He quickly dipped the handle of the brush in the container of lube, before bringing the finger sized brush back to the man's ass, and slowly pushing it in. "How is that sweetheart? Am I hurting you?" he asked before fucking the man with the brush.

"Feels good, but not enough. Why isn't it enough?" he man moaned a he thrust his ass back.

Genma smiled as he pushed the brush in on last time and reached for a slightly larger brush. "You just have a needy ass. Nothing wrong with that."

Sai reached back and spread his ass open as he felt the tip of the second brush push in his hole. The younger man shook with need as Genma grabbed both brushes and slipped one almost all the way out, before swiftly pushing it back and while simultaneously pulling the second one out. He played with the whimpering man like that for a few minutes, before fucking him with the brushes at the same time.

He smiled wickedly as he stilled the brushes with the bristle protruding from his ass. "Your hole looks like a cute little bunny tail. This is a special bunny tail though, isn't it? This little bunny tail wants to be fucked open by my cock. Do you want that bunny? Do you want to feel my cock breeding you full of kits? I'll be honest, I don’t think you'll get knocked up this time around, but if you’re a good doe, I'll fuck you again. We can keep trying for kits," Genma rattled as he slicked up his cock, removed the brushes, and let his head sit at Sai's entrance, waiting for permission to enter.

"Please," he managed to get out before the older nin thrust in all the way.

"So, damned tight. I never thought of fucking you, but I doubt I'll be able to give this up now. I warn you bunny, if you let me keep you, I will not share you. I'm a jealous owner. Do you understand?" he asked as he fucked into the younger man fast and hard. He loved the noises he was pulling from his bunny and could hardly wait to feel his tight ass get even tighter.

"Come for me bunny. Show me how bad you want me," he ordered as he grabbed and stroked Sai's long neglected cock. The could both only moan as their orgasms were pulled from their bodies.

"Did you mean it?" Sai asked softly.

"Mean what?"

"That you want to keep me."

"Yes, I meant it. I also meant what I said about being a jealous owner. No one else is allowed to touch you. Not even for missions. Raidou could not stand how possessive I am."

Sai rolled over and straddled his lover on the couch. "I accept," he whispered before kissing Genma for the first time.

Genma sighed and returned the kiss. Their relationship was already fucked up from the start, but he found that he liked that. He didn't love the man, but he had a feeling it wouldn’t be long before he was head over heels for him. After all, he had always loved fast and hard.

~Fin~


End file.
